


Just a Message

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, this one's more or less exactly what it says on the tin folks idk what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: "Kravitz!  Tell Julia I said I love her."





	Just a Message

“Well, what have we here?”

Julia grinned up at Kravitz from where she stood in the doorway of her home, a dreamy reconstruction of the one she’d left in Raven’s Roost. He grinned back, a kind, tired thing.

“Hello, Julia,” he said.

Julia’s smile widened.

“Hello, Kravitz,” she said. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Someone for orientation?”

She stood on her tiptoes and craned her neck to try and see over the bounty hunter’s shoulders. Kravitz didn’t visit her often, but sometimes he brought souls who were having a difficult time adjusting to the astral plane. She and her father liked to help people transition when they could, and had found that they were quite good at it, too.

“Not today,” Kravitz said. “Just a message.”

Julia tilted her head to one side, curious.

“A message?” she repeated. “From who?”

Kravitz shrugged, clearly feigning nonchalance, which, of course, only further piqued Julia’s interest.

“Well, I was in the material plane today in pursuit of a few of my marks,” he said casually, “and while I was down there I bumped into Magnus.”

Something crackled through Julia’s veins, something electric, something that stung even as it lightened.

“Magnus?” she breathed. The light outpaced the stinging then, joy singing through her like sunlight. “ _Magnus?!_ ”

Kravitz nodded, his grin widening.

“The one, the only,” he said.

“W-where was he?” Julia sputtered. “What was he doing? Is he – how is he?”

All these questions that had beat in the back of her heart for years; now, finally, there were answers. Now, for a little while, he would be more than just a memory. He would _live._

“He’s doing well,” Kravitz reported, and Julia felt like dancing. “He’s traveling with a couple of companions, and they’re. Well. From the looks of things, they’re raising a bit of hell.” He chuckled, remembering. “Doing a bit of good, too.”

Julia laughed and felt hot tears streak their way down her cheeks.

“Of course he is,” she said, voice brittle. “Of course.”

“And he wanted me to tell you something,” Kravitz said.

Julia pressed her lips together and nodded, holding herself together for just another moment more while Kravitz held her gaze, gentle and sincere.

“He said he loves you.”

Of course.

Julia laughed again, a watery hiccup, before beginning to sob in earnest.

“I love him, too,” she wept. Another laugh, another sob. “I love him, too.”

“Should I pass that along, if I see him again?” Kravitz asked. His smile seemed to have shed some of its exhaustion, now. Her happiness must be catching.

“Would you?” she sniffed.

“Sure,” he said. “I have a feeling I’ll be in his neck of the woods again before too long.”

“Thank you,” she said, deciding she’d ignore the ominous implications of such a statement for now; she could ask Kravitz about it later. For now she wanted to hug the very stuffing out of him, death’s handsome harbinger, her Magnus’s messenger. What she did instead, to spare his finely pressed suit from her still-gushing face, was take one of his hands and give it a squeeze. “Thank you, Kravitz.”

“The pleasure was mine,” he said, squeezing her hand back briefly before letting it go.

He left her, then, with a polite farewell, and she stood in the doorway for just a little bit longer, crying and laughing and thinking of Magnus. Raising hell, Kravitz had said. Doing good.

Living.

Of course.


End file.
